My Boo
by ACEANDMARY
Summary: Logan and Rory were best friends but Logan went to london... songfic of when he gets back


A/N This is a oneshot songfic. Lorelei married Chris and stayed in Hartford. Rory has been best friends with Logan all her life. He's now in London and he's coming back. They're both singing this song and remembering old times. Oh and lyrics are in italics

_Logan:_

_There's always that one person  
that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming cause  
you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby, you will always be my boo_  
She had taken it the first day they had met all she had to do was smile and it was gone. He hadn't wanted to lose it so early. He thought he'd have it forever, but unfortunately it was gone early. They were going to be married he knew it cuz he was going to ask her. Everyone could tell how in love they were, but she hadn't said anything, and she refused to be the first to talk. So he wouldn't say it either, but he was about to see her for the first time in a year.

_Do you remember girl, who was  
he one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl who was the one  
who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Girl I was there and you were my baby_  
He'd been there for her forever. It was her ninth birthday and Rory's arch enemy was making fun of her for never having had a kiss. She was outside crying when Logan went out to find her. She'd told him the whole story and he told her to close her eyes and pucker her lips. They'd each had their first kiss that night. Even before she was named heiress to two major companies he'd loved her. She would always be the little girl that was crying outside, the one who he shared his first kiss with, and the one who stole his heart.

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,   
but you will always be my boo_  
She had a boyfriend. He was a jack ass and they fought about him all the time. Sometimes he's wish she would dump him. And when she found out he was coming home she did.

_Now if you loved when we were younger you were mine  
And when I see from time to  
time I still feel like, (that's my baby)  
And if I see you no matter how I try to hide (I can't hide it)  
And even though there's another man who's in my life, you will always be my boo  
_He was her life. Everytime she sees him she remembers how much she loves him, and there isn't anything going to change that. She might have had a boyfriend, but he's gone now cuz Logan was finally coming home.

_ Yes I remember boy, cause after we  
kissed I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy, the moment  
I knew you were the one I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby  
_She remembered that night better than anything. After stupid Sally Parker told her she was a freak cuz she'd never had her first kiss she needed to do something about it, but she didn't know what. But Logan did he kissed her so she no longer had anything to cry about. She knew at that point she was going to marry him. She even went home that night and told her mom. She said, "Mommy I'm going to marry Logan cuz he helped me to stop crying." She had loved him before everything, before the paparazzi started following him, before the girls had started going for him, and before he had moved away.

_ It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,   
but you will always be my boo  
_

"Rory, Ace, Princess, will you marry me."

"I'd love to Logan."

_Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo_


End file.
